


The CEO & The Secretary

by morganapendragon_queenofcamelot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena Luthor fanfiction, Lena Luthor x Reader - Freeform, NSFW, Spanking, lena luthor imagine, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot/pseuds/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot
Summary: Lena Luthor has been crushing on you for a long time, and you have been crushing on her too. Lena finally makes a move and you begin a relationship with her.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 161





	1. Part 1

Warnings: NSFW/18+, Dom/Sub dynamics

Lena Luthor watched you from inside the conference room. You, her secretary, were sitting at your desk right outside Lena's office doing your work. You were quite the shy, awkward assistant, but you were organized and responsible and always got your work done. This was what your boss loved about you, your shy, sweet and innocent personality. She'd often hear other employees making inappropriate and dirty jokes or comments, but never you.

Lena Luthor would be lying if she said she didn't often think about you writhing underneath her body, completely naked, and moaning out in pleasure as she fucked you hard. She always wondered what I'd be like to have her innocent, prim and proper secretary pinned under her body, wrecking you and leaving you a quivering mess.

Soon, Lena's meeting was over and she heads back to her office, walking past your desk. As she walks by, Lena tries her best not to turn and stare at you for no reason. However, she is relieved when you call out to her, giving her a chance to turn and secretly admire you.

"Miss Luthor," you call out, "You got a call from Catco during your meeting. Apparently they're having technical issues."

"Thank you, I will call back right away," Lena responded before adding, "Oh, Y/N will you please remind me I have dinner with an investor at 7pm before you leave work?"

"Of course, Miss Luthor."

Everyone called her Miss Luthor, however she loved to hear you say it. She couldn't stop imagining how much better it'd sound coming from your lips in the form of a moan or a high pitched cry. Lena quickly snapped back to reality; she had to maintain her stern boss persona and act normally.

"Thank you," she said, sparing you one last longful glance before heading to her office.

Meanwhile, you eyes remained glued to Lena as she walked into her office, admiring the way her striped, navy blue suit hugged her curves. You'd had a crush on your boss since the day you arrived at L-Corp and your lust for her was even worse when she wore suits. But of course, the only thing you could do was fantasize about her, knowing that a woman of her wealth and power could have her pick of anyone. Why would Lena Luthor even notice a shy, awkward secretary who wore sweaters and long skirts or dresses to cover herself as much as possible?

And so, the day went by. You barely saw Lena, as she spent the rest of the morning in her office working and then spent all afternoon bouncing from one meeting to the next and working in the laboratories. It was already 6:00 pm and you were the only employee left on the floor; probably the only one left in the whole building. You didn’t care, you had to finish Ms. Luthor’s agenda for tomorrow.

You were so submerged in your work that you didn't notice the elevator open and Lena Luthor walk out. She saw the light at your desk turned on and was surprised to find you still at work. But at the same time, Lena was relieved. After crushing on you for so long, the CEO had finally decided to make a move and what better moment than this one.

"What are you doing working so late?" Lena asked standing before your desk. You nearly jumped out of your seat in surprise, as you had thought you were alone.

"Ms. Luthor, I'm just finishing your agenda for tomorrow," you replied.

"Well, don't stay so late at work on my behalf. Next time you can finish it at home."

"Of course, thank you Ms. Luthor."

"I still have to finish something too. You should join me in my office so you're not out here on your own," your boss suggests.

You blush at the thought of being around Lena alone, hoping she doesn't notice your reaction. Lena however, does notice the blush creeping up your cheeks, satisfied that her advances are working.

"Of course, I'd love to," you finally reply after a few seconds of inside panic.

"Alright then, pick up your things and join me," Lena said before walking into her office, leaving the door open for you.

You quickly gather your things and head over to your boss' office. Despite feeling shy and embarrassed around Ms. Luthor, you never turn down an opportunity to see her, let alone spend time with her. You walk into her office, where Lena is already seated at her desk. She points at the chair in front of her.

"Please," she says, "Take a seat."

The way she says this makes heat travel down to your core, your underwear beginning to stick to your moist folds. Lena's voice always has this effect on you whenever she tells you do to something. You sit down in front of your boss and watch as she stands up and walks over to pour herself a healthy amount of scotch. It takes all your self control not to turn and look at her. You open up your laptop and try to concentrate on the agenda instead.

"You know," she says while pouring the alcohol into her glass, "Not many employees are willing to stay after hours to finish a task."

"I know," you reply nervously, sure that if Lena praises you right now, you'll blush so madly it would be impossible to hide it, "But it's my job and I must do it. Besides, you need the agenda for tomorrow and it's my own fault I fell behind in my schedule because I got distracted."

"Good girl," Lena said as she walked past your chair on her way back to her desk.

You squirmed in your chair at your boss' word choice. Lena smirked as she sat down in her chair; she had found your spot. This pleased her even more, as Lena was a woman who enjoyed being in control. And just as she had assumed, she figured you would very likely happily hand control over to her.

"But I must ask," Lena flirtatiously asked while raising an eyebrow, "What exactly were you distracted by?"

"Umm... my friend texted me," you lied, clearly unprepared for the question. There was just no way you could admit to your boss that you had been daydreaming about her.

"I see..." she replies teasingly.

"Ms. Luthor, I must go. I just finished your agenda and your business dinner is in 50 minutes. I'm sure you must get ready for it."

You put away your laptop and stand up. Of course, you just lied again, but you just can't take the heat. Your underwear is soaked by now and you plan to change it before it's stained forever. Lena also knows you are lying and is tempted to have you email her the agenda before you leave, rather than tomorrow morning like you usually do, just for the fun of catching you in the middle of the lie. She could even punish you for lying, but she doesn't want to embarrass you or scare you off. Instead, she goes straight to the point.

"Y/N, I know you like me," Lena says, "It's alright."

"I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about," you stutter out in shock. Your boss, who probably doesn't even like you back, just discovered your mad crush on her.

"I think you do," Lena presses, "All the blushing, increased awkwardness and shyness, and the shifting on your seat or feet when I'm around. It's obvious, Y/N."

You are now blushing madly, which is the second thing you were trying to prevent from happening.

"You see, there it is," your boss points out, increasing the red in your cheeks and your embarrassment.

"Ms. Luthor, I-I'm truly sorry," you say, lowering your gaze before turning and walking towards the door. Lena cuts you off, blocking the door.

"No, don't be."

"Ms. Luth-" Your boss cuts you off once again, this time by kissing you.

You return the kiss, deepening it and wrapping your arms around Lena's neck. She wastes no time in asserting her dominance, responding by roughly shoving her tongue into your mouth and placing her hand against your cheek, pushing you further into the kiss.

"I've been waiting so long to do this," Lena says, before continuing to kiss you. Her hands reach down to your chest and begin unbuttoning your dress.

"I don't think we should take our clothes off," you say breaking the kiss, "We don't have much time."

"Of course," you boss replies, knowing that very likely this is not about the time crunch, but rather because of your shyness or insecurity. Besides, it's only fair, as Lena hadn't been planning on taking off her suit, "Go over to that desk, princess, and bend over it."

You obey and walk over to her desk, bending over it as instructed. Lena steps behind you, squeezing your bottom before lifting up your dress and folding it all the way up to your lower back. She then proceeds to pull down your panties, throwing them to the side on the floor. Lena runs her finger across your folds from top to bottom, smirking at how wet you are.

"Seems like I wasn't the only looking forward to this," Lena observes, increasing your arousal and causing it to trickle down your inner thigh, "Stay in position and don't move."

You watch as Lena moves around the desk and unlocks one of the drawers, pulling out a strap-on with a medium sized dildo attached to it. You wonder whether Lena has kept that dildo in her drawer with you in mind or if she uses it to relieve herself, all the while thinking about you. Either way, you can feel your arousal increase even more, a larger amount trickling further down your thigh. Lena steps into the harness and moves back to her spot behind you.

"Looks like I won't be needing any lube today," your boss says while running her fingers through your folds several more times, drawing out more slick. She then uses the wetness gathered by her fingers and rubs in onto the dildo.

Eventually, you feel its head pressing against your entrance and Lena's hands holding on to your waist. Before you can react, Lena plunges into you, making you moan in pleasure. She allows you to adjust, thrusting in and out of you slowly. Gradually, Lena's thrusts become faster and harder. She slowly pulls out before slamming back in, her thighs slapping against your ass and your cunt squelching with each hard, fast thrust.

"Ms. Luthoooorrr," you moan out.

"You're so tight," your boss moans in reply as she rams into you, "Out of all the women I've fucked, you're by far the tighest."

"This dildo is bigger than it seems," you comment, out of breath.

"Oh darling, you should feel the one I have at home."

Just by her tone, you know Lena is smirking. She continues her rough, constant thrusting, this time slightly increasung the speed with which she thrusts. Your moans become louder each time, your climax approaching. Lena senses this and begins rubbing your clit. A few seconds later you cum with one of the loudest moans that's ever escaped your lips. Your boss thrusts in a few more times to help you off your high before pulling out.

"Turn around," Lena says leaning down to whisper in your ear, "I want to see you darling."

You do as she asks, turning to face her and sitting on top of her desk. Lena gently pushes you back so you're laying on the desk facing upwards. She spreads your legs apart and once again lines the dildo against your entrance and pushes in, this time all the way in.

"You don't get to cum until I say so this time. Understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor."

With this, Lena begins to thrust into you way harder and faster than last time. She thrusts into you nonstop, going as far in as she can; nearly laying down on top of you once she's in all the way to the hilt. Your soaked pussy makes obscene noises as you boss drives into you, cleary intent on making you cum before permission is granted. You moan and whine even louder than before, Lena looking up at you sith a raised eyebrow and a smirk planted on her face. She knows you won't last long now, and enjoys to see her dream come true as you writh underneath her, moaning her name.

She continues giving you the fucking of your life, never slowing down nor slacking. You're getting close to your orgasm. Lena leans down, her lips finding your neck and biting down onto it. This does not help stop your building orgasm, in fact it brings you to the very edge. Lena senses this and reminds you:

"No cumming until I give permission," she says, her hard, fast thrusts never faltering, "Otherwise there will be consequen-"

Lena is never able to finish her sentence, as you come harder than you ever have before. She looks down at you with dark emerald eyes full of lust. Your boss slows her thrusts and eventually pulls out of you.

"It's a shame I have that dinner," she says, "Otherwise, I wouldn't be near done with you."

You blush, standing up from her desk and watching as she takes off and cleans the dildo. As much as you enjoyed this, you're quite sure you'll regret allowing your boss to talk you into a one night thing so easily. You can't help but imagine how awkward things will be between you and Lena after this. Your thoughts on this are interrupted by Lena.

"But don't worry, we're most definitely continuing this later on."

"You mean this isn't a one night thing?" you ask without being able to hide your shock.

"No. I mean, not unless you want it to be."

"No its not that, of course I'd love to continue. I'm just surprised that's all."

"Still can't believed I'm attracted to you, can you?" Lena teases, "But, you must promise to tell me immediately if I do anything you don't like."

"I promise, but I think we should get moving now or you'll be late to your dinner," you say while blushing madly at Lena's teasing and bending down to pick up your panties.

"Ah ah," Lena says walking over to you and picking up the panties herself, "Since you came without my permission, I think you can manage to get home without these."

"Ms. Luthor," you cry out, thinking about how inappropriate that would be.

You don't object however, so you and Lena head out of the office, Lena taking your panties with her. Since the moment you part ways up to the moment you arrive to your house you can't stop thinking about what just happened. You are so focused fantasizing about a relationship with Lena that you go to bed without finishing her agenda for tomorrow.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize you've forgotten to finish Lena's schedule and you have no choice but to tell her. What will be the consequences of this mistake?

Warning: Dom/sub Dynamics

Lena Luthor was certainly going to kill you for this. With one hour left before work was over, you had begun to fix Lena’s schedule for tomorrow and realized that you had forgotten to finish today’s schedule. You quickly flip through your notebook, nervously hoping that you hadn’t missed anything of great importance. However, your heart nearly jumps out of your chest when you see that you had forgotten to add two meetings, out of which your boss had already completely missed one. 

You take a couple of deep breaths, trying to relax and prepare yourself to tell Lena. After a minute or two, you gather all your courage and stand up, walking over to Lena’s office door. You reach out to knock on the door, then pull back your arm. How were you going to explain to your stern, work-centered boss that you had forgetten to finish her agenda and that she had missed a meeting because of this? You take one more deep breath and knock before you cower again.

“Come in,” sounds Lena’s voice from inside her office.

You open the door and silently walk in, Lena looking up at you from her paperwork with her piercing emerald eyes. She raises an eyebrow at you and you are immeadiately more nervous under her gaze. After a few seconds of looking at you intently, Lena speaks up.

“Something’s wrong,” she observes, “What is it?”

“T-there’s been a m-mistake with your schedule,” you stammer out, lowering your gaze to the floor, “I forgot to finish it and it turns out you didn’t have a free afternoon today.”

“Look at me, Y/N,” your boss softly, yet sternly demands, “You lied to me, even though I already knew that and decided to give you the chance to finish at home. Yet you were irresponsible and didn’t. Now tell me, what have I missed?”

“A meeting,” you reply, your voice barely above whisper, “And you have another one in five minutes.”

“Very well then. We will talk this incident over later; right now I must attend the meeting.”

You watch as Lena stands up from her desk and walks towards you, admiring her curves in her wine colored suit. You notice the suit’s lace neck, heat traveling down to your core. As she walks past you, Lena leans in close to you and whispers in your ear:

“Naughty girl.”

With that, your boss exits the office, leaving you horny and with your underwear sticking to you. You return to your desk and anxiously wait for Lena to return, wondering if she’s going to fire you or stop loving you because of this. 

Eventually, your boss returns from her meeting and calls you into her office. You nervously step in, close the door as she instructs, and sit on the chair before her desk. Lena looks at you in silence for a few seconds, and you try to figure if she's angry at you. Your boss' face reveals nothing however.

"A-are you mad?" you ask softly, looking down at your hands.

"I'm frustrated to have missed a meeting, but I'm not angry at you. Still, naughty girls must be punished," Lena says, her eyes darkening with lust, "Is that okay with you?"

"It depends on what you're planning on doing to me," you reply, your folds growing wet at the thought of Lena dominating you again.

"Well, I was thinking you needed to have some responsibility smacked into your behind."

Lena knew you were responsible and this was a one time mistake, but what would be the fun of letting it pass when you seemed to be okay with a fair punishment. You knew this too and wanted to play along with Lena. You thought about it for a while; you had never been spanked as a child for misbehaving, let alone been spanked by a partner as a kink. Even though you've only had a one night thing with her and haven't started dating, you feel loved and safe with Lena. Besides, it had partly been your fault for being so distracted.

"Alright," you finally reply, "Don't be too harsh. It's my first time."

"Don't worry, just let me know if you don't like it and I'll stop."

You watch as Lena stands up and walks over to her couch, where she sits down and uses her pointer finger to beckon you towards her. You obediently head over to the couch, and before anything else can happen, Lena takes hold of your arm and pulls you over her lap. She gently accommodates you on her lap, pushing you further in. Despite knowing you're about to be punished, you remain relaxed, melting under Lena's touch.Lena proceeds to pull down your pants and you tense slightly as you consider something. It suddenly pops into your mind that the whole floor might be able to hear you get spanked, but Lena seems to read your mind and assures you:

"Don't worry, I've dismissed the whole floor to go work on other areas."

That helps, but you still know that anyone from another floor could walk in on you, and this makes you even wetter for some reason. Lena places a hand on your back, rubbing gently to reassure you. You don’t notice when she raises her other hand, and you jump when the first smack lands on your ass, making you squeal out in surprise. Lena waits a few seconds, allowing you to put a stop to the spanking if you don’t like it. You don’t say anything and Lena continues, placing a couple of soft, well-spaced smacks to let you get used to the feeling. You relax on your boss’ lap, comfortable with the spanking.

Soon, Lena speeds up, placing harder smacks to your bottom, reminding you that she’s punishing you for not finishing her agenda. You begin squirming on her lap and whimpering softly, your bottom beginning to sting from the force of Lena’s slaps. She moves the hand on your back and wraps it around your waist, holding you in place. Lena pulls down your panties and continues her spanking, increasing the force of the smacks and aiming at your sit spots. She silently continues, and you begin to cry out after each smack. Despite the pain from Lena’s hard spanks, you can’t help how wet you are and you are certain that your boss is noticing this. Lena suddenly delivers a particularly hard smack to your sore ass and you begin to sob softly. She notices this and slows down, placing softer smacks on your behind before eventually stopping completely.

“You will call the investors from my missed meeting, tell them what happened, and reschedule the meeting,” Lena sternly orders.

“What?” you blurt out, thinking about how embarrasing it will be to tell Lena’s investors that you forgot to finish her agenda. Lena is not pleased with this answer and places a very hard smack to your ass, hitting both cheeks. You howl out in pain.

“Is that understood?”

“Yes,” you replied with a loud sob.

“Looks like I didn’t only punish you,” Lena observes, running her finger through your drenched folds before abruptly stopping, “You took your punishment so well, although it's shame you decided to be a naughty girl. We could have finished what we started yesterday."

You whine out in protest when Lena removes her finger. She turns you around so you’re sitting on her lap and you hug her tightly, burying your face into her neck. Lena hugs you, gently stroking your back and waiting for you to calm down after the spanking. Once you are no longer sobbing and your breathing has gone back to normal, Lena takes your face out from her neck and tilts your chin upwards. You stare into her lovely emerald eyes as she affectionately strokes your cheek. 

“I was wondering if you’d want to go out to dinner with me tonight,” Lena says after a few minutes of silence.

“After I forgot to finish my work?” you ask with surprise.

“You really think I’d leave you for one mistake? Never. I like you Y/N, please stop tormeting yourself with reasons why I wouldn’t want to date you.”

“Sorry,” you reply, suddenly embarrased at how stupid your insecurities had been.

“So?”

“I’d love to have dinner with you.”

“Then it’s settled. Give me your address and I’ll pick you up and seven.”

You gave Lena your address and she allowed you to stay with her for a while, that way you’d be completely calm when you left and no one would notice that you had been crying. About half an hour later, you thanked Lena for her invitation and headed home to get ready for dinner.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You invite Lena over to your apartment.

It’s been a little over a month since you began your relationship with your boss. You have managed to keep your relationship outside of the workplace, except for the time Lena spanked you for not finishing her schedule. So far, you haven't earned another spanking and you are allowed to call Lena by her name rather than by Ms. Luthor outside of work. You sometimes wonder how she'd react if a Lena slipped out of your lips during the work day.

During this short period of time, you have gone to dinner several times together and occasionally had intense sex in Lena's office after work. However, Lena hasn't opened up to you just yet and you understand why. Your girlfriend's past was complicated and so was her family, so you understood why she had trouble trusting people. This is why you decided to make a move and show Lena that you really love her and help her trust you.

You wait for all your coworkers to leave and then walk over to Lena's office. You knock softly, hoping you are not disturbing Lena and that she's not busy this afternoon. She calls for you to come in and you step into her office closing the door behind you.

"Hello, darling," Lena greets while looking up from her papers at you.

You greet her back and approach her desk, taking advantage that her chair is pushed away from it and moving to sit on Lena's lap. It's the first time you do this and Lena is surprised, but nevertheless she pulls you in for a hug.

"What is it, love?" she asks, placing a kiss on your head.

"I was wondering if you would like to come home with me tonight," you whisper, your face buried into her neck.

"Look at me when you speak, darling," Lena gently reprimands, pulling you out from your hiding spot. You look up at her and she continues, "I'd love to go home with you."

You smile at her and burrow yourself deeper into Lena's arms. She strokes your hair and says:

"Just let me finish here, it won't be long."

"Can I stay here?" you ask, looking up at Lena with your best puppy eyes.

"Of course, just move to sit down in front of me."

You happily comply, sliding off Lena's lap and sitting down in the chair across her desk. You wait patiently for the next half an hour, silently admiring Lena's beauty. Once Lena is done with her work, you both head over to your apartment. Around twenty minutes later, you arrive at your apartment and show Lena around.

"I know it's not much but-" you say when you are finished showing her around.

"It's really nice," Lena gently interrupts, "I've always wondered what I'd be like to have a small place rather than a penthouse."

You blush at Lena's words and you wonder whether you should ask her to stay over for the weekend. For now however, you lead her over to your couch, where you cuddle and watch movies for the rest of the afternoon. You order some food halfway through a movie and it arrives just as the movie is ending. You sigh when you hear the doorbell ring, not wanting to move from your boss' warm, comfortable arms.

Lena gets up behind you and, against your protests, helps you serve dinner. You sit next to each other, chatting happily as you eat. You suddenly feel Lena's hand running up your thigh, and you turn to meet her intense glare. Heat travels down to your core and you shift in your seat, shivering with anticipation. Lena notices this and continues, pulling you in for a passionate kiss. During the kiss, you feel Lena's hand brush your side before stopping at your breast and giving it a good, gentle squeeze.

You moan into the kiss, getting desperate for Lena's attention elsewhere, but she breaks the kiss however. Before you can protest, Lena shoves her head into your neck and begins nipping at it. You gasp in surprise and whimper softly as she leaves a trail of hickeys up and down your neck. Lena teases you even further by snaking her hand down between your thighs and cupping your wet mound. She stops and looks at you with her lust filled emerald eyes.

You understand her right away and nearly throw the dishes into the sink before taking her to your bedroom. Once inside, Lena presses against you, holding onto your hips and kissing you as she carefully pushes you down onto the bed. She stops upon realizing that you are wearing pants and looks down at you.

"It's okay, you can take everything off regardless of whether your will take your clothes off or not, " you say.

"Are you sure?" she asks, "Because you could just change into a skirt or dress if you want and then we can both keep our clothes on."

"I'm good, besides you look stunning in suits," you say. She is wearing her stripped navy blue suit today; your favorite.

"Alright then. Stay where you are. "

With that Lena leaves the room only to come back a few seconds later holding the dildo she kept in her office. She jumps into the harness and joins you in bed, where she removes your shirt and pants. Her eyes roam hungrily over your body and you can't help but blush at being so exposed. Lena's hands run up and down your sides before she moves them behind you and takes off your bra.

"Seems I have missed out on such lovely curves due to your oversized sweaters and loose clothing," Lena observes with a smirk and an eyebrow raise.

You can only moan in response, for the first time feeling safe and comfortable with being naked in front of someone. Lena massages your breasts and softly twists your nipples for a while. She then leans down and begins kissing, nipping, and licking at your breasts, leaving a trail of hickeys in her wake. You buck your hips onto her, desperate for her to fuck you.

"Naughty little girl," Lena says, "How you manage to fool everyone into thinking you're an angel is beyond me."

You wrap your legs around her waist and lift up, grinding onto her. She reaches under you and gives your ass a hard smack, reminding you she's in charge. You let out a whine and lower your hips back onto the mattress while Lena continues playing with your breasts, this time teasing your desperation.

Eventually, she moves down and removes your panties just to see you already dripping. She ghosts her fingers over your drenched folds and then begins to slowly rub with two fingers. You let out a small moan. Lena keeps at it for the next couple of minutes, drawing out an endless amount of wetness from you. You are relieved when you finally see Lena rub your slick onto her dildo.

She looks you in the eyes as she lines up with your entrance before gently thrusting all the way in. Lena squeezes your breasts while allowing you to adjust, causing you to moan and your walls to loosen around her. Lena begins moving in and out of you at a slow pace. She keeps up this torturously slow pace, causing your eyes to roll back in your head. Lena smirks, knowing exactly what she's doing to you. However, she doesn't do this only to tease you, but also because she felt like playing nice today.

After some time of moving at that pace, Lena holds onto your waist and you wrap your legs around her. She moves at a normal pace now, slightly increasing the friction inside your pussy. Eventually, Lena allows you to sit up and ride her, which you gladly do. You sink down onto her cock, lift back up, and slam down again. Lena however, tightly takes hold of you and presses you against her, stopping you from riding her. You look at your boss quizzically.

"No bouncing," she orders, "Take it easy today."

You do as you're told. You've never seen this sweet side from Lena before, but you don't mind. In fact, you enjoy how she admires your body as your orgasm slowly builds up. She reaches down to grab your bottom, helping you move slightly faster. Your moans grow and you soon begin panting softly, your orgasm on the verge of exploting. Lena knows this and encourages you.

"Come on. Come for me, darling."

Her husky, lust-filled voice catches you off guard and you immediately have your release. Lena watches contently as your eyes roll back and you coat her dildo with your cum. She helps you ride out your orgasm, then pulls out a few minutes later, leaving you extremely satisfied despite being sweet and only giving you one orgasm today.

"Do you want to go take a shower?" you ask.

"I'm good. I'll stay here cleaning the dildo," she replies.

You nod, understanding Lena. She wasn't ready to stand naked before you and you respected that. You take your shower and walk back out to find Lena sitting on the corner of your bed, waiting for you. You both lay down on the bed and cuddle. As you lay warm in between Lena's arms with the soft fabric of her suit pressing against you, you gather up your courage and ask:

"W-would you like to stay over for the weekend?"

You feel Lena tense slightly, followed by a few seconds of silence. You hope you haven't pushed it too far.

"I'd love to," Lena responds, pulling you even closer to her, " I'll just have to pick up some clothes at home tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," you say, smiling up at her.

"How could I say no to this?" Lena says as she moves to kiss your neck.

With that, you fall asleep asleep in Lena's arms and once she is certain you are asleep, Lena closes her eyes too.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attend a gala event with Lena

Before you know it, you are already into your second month with Lena. You spend more time together and Lena has begun to open up to you slightly. She'll talk to you about her current life, mostly about work concerns, but never about her past or her family. You'll often have fun back at your apartment or in hotels, but never at Lena's house. You respect your girlfriend taking her time and you are most definitely glad for the small progress in trust Lena has shown. Lena is never bubbly, but always remains serious, which you enjoy since her stern CEO voice always makes your folds drench.

You are currently walking back to your desk from lunch when you notice a black dress cover placed on it. Once you are close enough, you notice a small note attached to it. It says: Try it on after work and show me how it looks - L. You unzip the bag to reveal a beautiful, off the shoulders, red gala dress with a medium sized slit on the right leg.

You put the dress away under your desk to keep it out of the sight of curious co-workers, wondering why Lena would give you such an elegant dress. You wish you could go and ask her, but you know she has meetings the whole afternoon. The afternoon goes by torturously slow for you, as you are excited for work to finish so you can try on the dress and see Lena.

One by one, your co-workers leave and you soon find yourself alone. You finish your work just in time to see Lena step out of the elevator and walk past your desk. She's carrying a dress cover as well, giving you a wink as she walks by. You understand what she means, shooting up from your chair and rushing over to the bathroom with your new dress. As you walk back to Lena's office, you are amazed by how perfectly the dress hugs your curves.

You knock at Lena's door and walk in once you have her permission, your jaw nearly hitting the floor when you see your girlfriend's dress. It's a black, off the shoulders gown, perfectly highlighting her curves and showing off just the right amount of cleavage. You feel yourself grow aroused at the sight before you, and you slightly rub your legs together.

"Not tonight, darling," Lena gently reprimands upon noticing your excitement, "Tonight I want you to accompany me to a business partner's gala."

"Me?!" you exclaim with surprise, "I thought you wanted to keep our relationship secret."

"We can't keep it hidden forever," Lena replies, "Besides, it's a masquerade gala so chances are not many will recognize us."

You remain silent, shocked and excited at this opportunity. Lena walks over to you and runs her hands up and down your sides, making you hornier than you were before. Your underwear sticks to you and you try to subtly rub your legs together, but Lena notices. She delivers a sharp smack to your behind, reminding you that's her job and then rests her hands on your hips. You gently wrap your arms around her shoulders, looking up at her gorgeous green eyes.

"Seems the dress fits you well," Lena comments, "Get ready, we're leaving in a couple of minutes."

You watch as Lena walks back to her desk and begins packing her things, excusing yourself to go do the same. When you come back with your purse, your girlfriend hands you a fancy, red mask decorated with rhinestones to match your dress. You then leave together for the gala.

When you arrive at the hotel where the gala is happening, you are immediately amazed by all the fancy decorations and by the few extravagantly dressed guests that have arrived. You instantly become nervous, as you are not accostumed to this type of atmosphere, and reach out to hold Lena's hand.

"Don't worry, Y/N," Lena reassures, "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so," you reply, "I don't want to embarrass you."

"You'd never embarrass me."

Lena walks you over to greet the host and then you head over to the bar to have a drink. You remain there for a long time just talking and having fun, with Lena occasionally getting up for a few seconds to greet friends and business partners. Before you know it, the gala is full swing and crowded with distinguished guests. Hours have passed by in a flash when you're with Lena and it's now around 8:30 p.m. Your girlfriend excuses herself as a woman approaches and gets up to greet her.

You remain seated and patiently wait for Lena just like all other times. This time however, an older looking man around his late forties walks up to you and sits down on the chair next to you. You immediately grow uncomfortable, not liking the way he is looking at you.

"What's a lovely lady like you doing here all alone?" the man asks.

"I'm actually waiting for my company," you reply politely, "She'll be here in a few seconds."

"But why wait?" the man flirtatiously continues, "When you can come have a great, pleasurable time with me."

"I'm sorry, but I'm actually dating someone right now."

"No one needs to know," the man insists, his fingers trailing up your arm.

"I appreciate the offer," you say, moving your arm from the stranger's reach, "But I'll have to pass."

Thankfully, Lena has been watching from her spot with the woman a few feet away and comes to your rescue.

"Excuse me," Lena interrupts, "But it's time we get going to the other event we have to attend for today."

"Of course!" you reply, thanking Lena with a look.

"Well, if you change your mind," the man says, while handing you a card, "Here's my number."

You take the card and thank the man, Lena immediately snatching it from you and tearing it to shreds once you are walking away. You soon notice that Lena is leading you in the opposite direction from where her car is parked.

"Lena, isn't the car the other way?" you ask.

"It is," your girlfriend replies, "But I've made a change of plans."

You could tell something was up and that Lena had gotten jealous when she saw the man flirting with you. Nevertheless, you are intrigued, wondering what Lena will do. You follow your girlfriend into the hotel lobby, where she gets a room for both of you. You have barely gotten through the door of your room, when Lena pins you against the wall and begins kissing you roughly.

You lift up your right leg and rest it on Lena's hips, your girlfriend taking hold of your ass and pulling you closer. You rest your hands on her shoulders as Lena's tongue moves about in your familiar mouth, her hands roaming down your body before slipping under your dress. Lena's hands crawl up your belly and towards your breasts, squeezing them through your bra. One of them then moves back down and slides inside your panties, reaching your folds and rubbing them slowly.

You moan, insanely wet by this point and Lena just rubs them harder so you can hear the sound of your juice covered folds. After a minute or so, Lena pulls out her fingers and places them at your lips. You clean her fingers and Lena moves to unzip your dress. It pools at your feet and you step out of it, removing your panties and bra along with it.

"Get on the bed," Lena instructs, her stern CEO voice working wonders, "On all fours."

You do as Lena says and get into position on the bed, facing away from her and waiting for her to prepare. You hear your girlfriend's dress unzip, the anticipation killing you at this point. Lena, who is now in her bra and panties, takes out the strap-on from her purse and puts it on. You soon feel the bed dip with Lena's weight and feel her looming over you. She moves to suck on your neck and mark you for a couple of minutes, eventually pulling away.

You feel Lena's hand in your ass, steadying her as she plunges two fingers into you. She does so relentlessly, pushing in all the way to the knuckles. Lena pumps her fingers roughly and occasionally scissors them, your drenched pussy making loud noises. She inserts a third finger, moving even faster than before and holding onto your ass firmly. Lena curls her fingers, hitting your spot and making you moan. Just when your mind is starting to wonder off, you feel a sharp spank land on your bottom followed by Lena pulling out.

You whine out in protest, causing Lena to chuckle in amusement. Your girlfriend purposefully takes her time, knowing how desperate you are and using that to torment you. She slowly gathers your wetness and rubs it onto the dildo. Eventually, Lena lines up with your entrance and you feel the dildo pressing lightly against it.

Your girlfriend's hand moves up from your ass to your waist, holding onto it firmly. You try to push back and take in the dildo, but Lena pulls away and lands one hard smack on each of you butt cheeks. You whimper, certain that Lena's hands are now marked on your ass, yet growing even wetter as your juices slide down your inner thigh. You want to try that again just to provoke Lena and challenge her authority for fun, but before you can do it, Lena thrusts all the way into you.

She gives you time to adjust and holds onto your hips with both hands. You know what's about to happen, with Lena's jealousy and your desperation, you're in for being railed. You are soon proved right as Lena begins to move roughly, pulling out slowly and ramming all the way in. The sound of your skins slapping soon echo through the room and you become concerned that other guests will hear you.

"Lena," you pant out, "The guests next door..."

"I don't care," Lena cuts in, her relentless pace never faltering, "Let them know you are my girlfriend, that you belong to me."

As if to emphasize this, Lena speeds up her thrusts, slamming into you more brutally than before. Your moans and Lena's grunts grow louder as she hits your spot non-stop, your pussy making obscene noises as your girlfriend rails into you. You are soon being bounced back and forth on the bed, barely able to keep yourself up and crying out with each feral thrust. Lena's hand finds your hair and tangles into it, pulling firmly, while the other holds on tight to your waist.

Lena uses your hair and waist to pull you down onto the dildo and increase the force of the fucking. You moan and pant wildly, getting closer and closer to your release. You know you won't be able to hold your orgasm for long, and so does Lena.

"Who do you belong to?" Lena questions.

You only manage to moan in response, not being able to process any words.

"Tell me or I pull out!" Lena threatens as she gives a rough thrust into you, hitting your spot hard.

You! I belong to you! " you squeal out.

Lena gives a couple of fast, hard thrusts into you, burying herself up to your hilt and making you come so hard your eyes roll back in your head. She gives a few slow, gentle thrusts into you, helping you down from your high before pulling out. Lena then cleans the dildo and slides into bed with you. You soon fall asleep in Lena's arms, your girlfriend closing her eyes a few minutes after.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena invites you over to her house.

Time flies by and you soon find yourself in the fourth month of your relationship with Lena. By this point, Lena has opened up more to you and spends a lot of time with you, staying over at your apartment almost every night. One and a half hours after work is over, you walk into Lena’s office to check if she was coming home with you. Your gilrfriend had been extremely busy the whole day and you’d barely had any time to talk.

As you walk in, you see Lena sitting at her desk, submerged in whatever work she was doing. She hears your unmistakable footsteps; soft and shy, trying to make as less noise as possible and looks up from her laptop. Your girlfriend gives you a big smile, which you return with a small, nervous one. Lena had been busy yesterday as well, and hadn’t been able to stay the night at your apartment. What if she was too busy today too? 

“Is everything alright?” Lena asks, her gorgeous eyes meeting yours.

“Yes,” you reply, “I was just wondering if you’re going to be able to come home with me.”

You prepare yourself for the worst. You craved Lena’s touch today, yet it looked like it would be denied.

“Actually,” Lena pauses for a second, preparing herself for what she is about to say, “I was wondering if you’d like to come home with me instead.”

"Are you serious?!" you reply excited that Lena will finally let you completely in.

"I'm always serious. That is, if you want to."

"Of course! I'd love to go home with you."

"Alright then," Lena concludes, "I just need to finish looking over these papers."

You nod and as she turns back to her work, walk over to her. You slide onto her lap, Lena gently holding onto your hips and running her hands up and down your sides before continuing with her work. You wait and watch patiently, resting your head on your girlfriend's shoulder. Half an hour later, Lena is ready to go. You both gather your things and your girlfriend leads you to her car.

She opens the door for you and you get into her black Mercedes' passenger seat, Lena softly closing the door behind you. Lena then gets in the driver's seat and begins the journey back to her penthouse. Throughout the way, your girlfriend reassuringly rubs your thigh, perhaps sensing your restlessness. It was mostly excitement, but also some nerves, as you were determined to do everything right and be on your best behavior to prevent Lena from regretting her decision to invite you over.

You reach Lena's penthouse faster than you would have wished and you nervously step out of the car when your girlfriend opens the door for you. Lena offers her hand, which you gladly take, and leads you towards the front door. Just by the perfectly trimmed hedges on the outside, you can tell neatness was something important in this house.

Lena opens the door to her penthouse and steps in with you by her side. You look around in awe. Your girlfriend's house was big and well organized, with fancy decorations, all arranged in their rightful places. Everything in this house was so clean and neat.

"Welcome to my home," Lena says as she places her keys in the bowl set on the table by the entrance.

"It's gorgeous!" is the only thing you can say, as you are at a loss for words. Lena smiles.

"Here," she says, "Let's go over to the couch while I order some food and we wait for its arrival.

You follow Lena and sit down next to her. She softly pushes backwards and moves on top of you, burying her face into your neck. Your girlfriend skillfully nips a trail down your neck, pressing kisses over the forming lovebites, her bright red lipstick leaving behind the outline of her perfect lips. You moan softly, bucking your hips into Lena, but Lena just pulls away.

"Ah, ah," she chastises, "No dessert before dinner."

You whine and give Lena a pout along with puppy eyes, hoping she'll change her mind, but she doesn't. Instead, your girlfriend moves to sit next to you and you cuddle into her. Soon, you notice Lena has fallen asleep and you realize she's probably exhausted and stressed from work. You stare at her for a while, admiring how gorgeous, sweet, and soft she looks in her sleep; far from the intimidating boss and top she always was. You eventually burrow your face into her neck and fall asleep as well.

* * * * * * * *

You are both awoken by the doorbell ringing; dinner was here. Lena gives you a peck on the cheek before standing up and heading over to receive her order. You stand up and wait for her near the kitchen to help. Against her protests, you help your girlfriend serve dinner and set it on the table.

Throughout the whole dinner, Lena keeps her hand on your thigh, rubbing it up and down as you talked about your days. She even teases you occasionally, ghosting her fingers over your covered crotch. You eat quickly, desperate to have your dessert, and certain that Lena also wants to relieve some of her stress from work. Once dinner is over and the dishes have been washed, your girlfriend leads you to her bedroom.

Her bedroom is big and neat, just like the rest of the house, with a huge king-sized bed adorned with many pillows of all shapes and sizes. Lena pushes you down onto the bed and you sink into the surprisingly soft mattress. Your girlfriend takes no time in getting on the bed, her perfect figure looming over you. Lena's hands quickly and skillfully undress you, carelessly throwing your clothes to the floor.

Your girlfriend's hands trace your sides before removing you bra and panties. Your hands respond by caressing Lena's sides and moving up to her covered breasts, but before you can squeeze them, Lena stops you. She uses one hand to hold both of your wrists together and over your head while the other continues roaming your body. Your girlfriend tsks at you.

"No touching until I say so," she says as you struggle against her grip.

You watch as Lena stands up, afraid that you've gone too far, as this was the first time you tried to touch her. Instead, you watch as your girlfriend opens one of her night table's drawers and pulls out a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. She walks over to you and gets back on the bed.

"Is this alright?" Lena asks, staring you right in the eyes.

"Yes," you reply, your folds growing even wetter with he anticipation of trying something unknown to you.

With your approval, Lena gently takes hold of your right wrist and adjusts one side of the handcuffs so it fits comfortably. She then passes the chain through the back of the bed's post and secures the other side of the handcuffs around your left wrist. You are now lying face up on Lena's bed with your hands tied above your head. You give Lena a nod, letting her know you are ready to proceed and feel comfortable with this.

Your girlfriend then blindfolds you, leaving you completely vulnerable to her. You feel Lena's weight lift off the bed and hear her rummaging through the room. The anticipation is killing you at the point. What was she getting? The possibilities were endless.

A few minutes later, you feel Lena back on the bed and before you can prepare yourself, you feel her hands on your breasts. You jump slightly at the unforeseen contact, but soon relax into it. She massages your breasts, squeezing and kneading them firmly. You moan in response, Lena's fingers moving to pinch and roll your nipples.

She then removes her fingers and begins to suck and nip at your breasts, leaving a few gentle kisses along the way. Lena occasionally gives you a hard nip, enjoying catching you unaware. As she does so, you suddenly feel Lena's skin press against you. Was your girlfriend fully naked?

This thought is driven from you however, when you feel Lena's fingers run through your drenched folds all the way up to your clit. Your attention moves back to Lena and you whine when she abruptly removes her fingers barely a few seconds after.

"Dripping," Lena comments and you can hear the smirk on her voice.

You feel something press against you, at first thinking it's Lena's strap, but proved otherwise when you feel it vibrate. Your girlfriend presses the vibrator against you, watching with delight as you writhed underneath her, the handcuffs rattle being the loudest sound in the room. Your moans gradually grow louder and your breathing getting faster. Your girlfriend just increases the vibrator's speed, building you up towards your orgasm fast.

Just as you are about to have your release however, Lena removes the vibrator and turns it off. You lift your head in response but before you can protest, the blindfold is removed. The first thing you look into are your girlfriend's beautiful green eyes. As Lena pulls away however, your suspicions are confirmed; Lena is completely naked.

This is the first time you see your girlfriend without her underwear on and you can't help but stare at her up and down. She's even more perfect than what you always thought. Lena notices this and smiles.

"Like what you see?" she asks.

You can only nod in response, breathless. It seemed that Lena had finally completely let you in; you'd earned her trust. Your girlfriend teases you with her strap-on, rubbing it through your folds, but not making a move to thrust into you.

"Please," you beg.

"Please what?" Lena teases, "Please fuck me into the mattress? Is that what you want?"

You only nod, earning yourself a smack to the thigh.

"Use your words," Lena demands.

"Please, fuck me, "you raise your slightly, desperate by this point.

Lena plunges all the way into you without another word, making you gasp at the stretch. Lena allows you time to adjust and it suddenly clicks with you that this is Lena's bigger strap-on, the one she had mentioned the first time you got intimate. Once you've gotten used to the feeling, Lena takes hold of your legs and positions them at her sides, lifting your hips slightly. The dildo sinks deeper into you. Your girlfriend then begins to thrust in and out of you at a regular pace, the large, girthy dildo scrapping deliciously against your walls.

"Always so tight," Lena groans as she begins picking up the pace. All you can do is moan in response.

Before you know it, Lena is ramming in and out of you, her body meeting yours with a loud clap of skins. Your pussy clenches around the dildo and makes obscene noises as your orgasm gets closer. Lena knows this and throws your right leg over her shoulder, getting a better, deeper angle into you. Your moans grow loud, your breathing labored at this point as Lena rails into you, nearly laying down on top of you. Her breasts bounce in front of your face as the chains from the handcuffs rattle madly. You crave to give them a squeeze.

You soon have your release, coating Lena's dildo as she continues to drive in and out of you at a slower pace. Once you are down from your high, your girlfriend pulls out of you and removes her harness. She then releases your hands form the handcuffs, praising you all the while.

"Since you've been a good girl," Lena says, "I will allow you to touch."

You smile and reach up, taking hold of Lena's large, creamy breasts and giving them a soft squeeze. She moans softly as you play with her breasts, enjoying every second of it. Your hands roam her body, exploring it. Then, a thought pops into your mind. You look up at Lena and ask:

"Can I taste you?"

Lena thinks it over for a few seconds and you just hope you're not overstepping her boundaries. It was already more than enough to see her naked, but you also wanted to please her as she pleased you.

"I don't see why not," Lena finally replies, moving to sit against the bed's headboard and spreading her legs.

You move between your girlfriend's legs, Lena taking hold of your hair and guiding you. You do allow her to gently push your face into her crotch and begin pleasuring her. You had never heard Lena moan until today and you were enjoying it. You sped up your pace, licking large sections of your girlfriend's pussy and leading her to her orgasm. Lena's hold on your hair grows tighter with each lick until she finally has her release, coating your mouth and chin in it.

You lick your lips and clean your chin with the back of your hand. After that, Lena leads you over to the bathroom, where you take a shower and she helps get you cleaned up before going to bed.

* * * * * * * *

The next morning, you wake up to an empty bed. You get up and shyly walk outside, spotting Lena preparing breakfast in the kitchen. She notices you and waves you over, greeting you with a passionate kiss. Soon, the breakfast is ready and you sit down at the table to eat. The whole breakfast is filled by an awkward, uncomfortable silence and you wonder whether something is wrong. Once you are both done, Lena speaks up:

"Y/N, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh," is all you can reply. Lena notices your nervous reaction and continues.

"Don't worry," she reassures, "You've done nothing wrong."

To you however, this doesn't sound reassuring. To you, this awkward conversation after the silence at breakfast seems as if Lena is about to break up with you. Had she gotten bored of you or just used you?

"I was wondering," Lena continues, your nerves increasing each second, "If you would like to move in with me."

"I-I'd love to!" you reply with a huge smile, relieved that your assumptions had been wrong. By this point, you were extremely attached and in love with Lena, and you were sure you wouldn't be able to bear it if you broke up.

"That's great!" Lena exclaims, relieved that her fears of you rejecting her offer weren't true.

"When do you want me to get my things?" you ask.

"Today."


End file.
